Episode 190
Paniningil is the one hundred ninetieth episode overall and the forty-second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 7, 2017. Summary The episode continues from where it ended, Wantuk reports that the enemy Etherians are preparing to attack. Ybrahim, Pirena, and their Sapiryan, Hathor and Bandido army prepared as well. The two forces met in the battlefield. In Lireo, Muyak saw Paopao make a sign of the cross after praying, and she said he was like Lira. Paopao said that in those times, no one else can help them except God, the Supreme God of All, Creator of Emre, Ether and the others. Muyak asked what he prayed for, and Paopao said he prayed that God would have mercy on Encantadia, now that malevolent beings are in the ascendant. While Emre was walking, Ether appeared to him. She said she will not let him recover Devas, and he will see his followers slain by her followers. Ether assumed her Bathaluman form and fights Emre. Meanwhile, Ybrahim, Pirena and Wantuk fight the Etherian army. Ether beats Emre, and advised him to accept his new fate. She laughs before teleporting away. Pashneas gathered around Emre, and he thanks them for consoling him. Emre said he would remain steadfast, as many people rely on him. He asked them to help him find the good goddess, Haliya. Pirena looks for Asval, whose sneak attack against her failed. Pirena said she could easily kill him using the Fire Gem, but wants him to feel pain, the same way he did to her daughter. Andora orders the Etherian soldiers to assist Asval, but Pirena easily beats them, and continues strangling Asval. Ybrahim intervenes, saying that Asval also owes him. Ybrahim beats up Asval with his fists. Andora used her power to stop Pirena from finishing off Asval. Ybrahim attacked Andora, but she also paralyzed him. Asval said he would finish off Pirena first. Danaya, Alena, Hitano and Cassiopea suddenly appeared to defend the two monarchs. Cassiopea paralyzed Andora with her power. Danaya permitted Asval and Andora to leave, so that they could tell Avria that she wants to parley. Pirena wants to keep fighting Asval, but Ybrahim said there will be another time. Danaya tells the two other monarchs that they could all have been slain if they had not arrived. Ybrahim asked them if they believed that Etheria would agree to cease hostilities. Danaya and Alena persisted in convincing Ybrahim to change his aggressive stance. Alena reminded him of the ones who died fighting in the war, and he was not the only one to have lost a loved one now. Pirena was frustrated that Ybrahim seems to have changed his mind. Danaya tells Pirena that her selfishness is resurfacing, but Pirena refused to acknowledge that, telling them that she will not follow their lead, and leaves them. Cassiopea thinks Pirena would be enlightened, eventually. Asval was angry at Pirena and Ybrahim, but Andora reminded him that he had killed their children. Hagorn meets them. Asval asked if he is still their enemy, Hagorn replied that Avria ordered him to follow and help them, he then wonders why are they're going back, Andora replied that Danaya wants to talk to Avria and they go back to Etheria. Pirena sees this. Mayca informs Ybrahim that Danaya had sent her to tell him something but Ybrahim cut her off, saying he already knew, that they would have to withdraw from the war against the Etherians. Wantuk tells Ybrahim that if Lira still lived, she would have agreed with her aunt's decision. Ybrahim said he knows that, but negotiating with the Etherians would be nonsense, as they cannot be trusted. Mayca said the Diwata rulers already know this, but they have to do it to trick the Etherians. Ybrahim said this course of action is uncertain, but he would agree to it. In Etheria, Avria said their enemies might have been frightened by their power so they want to negotiate right now. Asval advised her not to trust Danaya, as they may be planning something else. Andora said she was unable to read Danaya's mind as Cassiopea shielded her, but concurred with the opinion of Asval. Asval told Avria to continue fighting the Diwatas. Pirena finds Luna in Hagorn's camp. Pirena said she must be the one that Ether had offered to make Hagorn side with them. Luna said she had not thought that Pirena is her sister. Pirena invited Luna to come with her, but she opted to stay, informing Pirena that Hagorn had not truly sided with Avria. Luna said that Hagorn had promised to avenge Mira's death. Pirena tells her that Hagorn is a traitor, but Luna assures her that Hagorn would do what he said. Hagorn said that there is no need to continue the war, now that the enemy seems to submit. Hagorn advised Avria to parley, so she could learn whether it is a trap or not; it is an opportunity to get what they want without wasting more lives. In Lireo, Abog introduced the envoy from Etheria to Muros. Muros took the scroll and sent him away. Danaya reads the letter, in which Avria had agreed to talks. Danaya ordered Alena to tell Ybrahim. Paopao sees this. Danaya and Muros went to the Council Room. Paopao followed them. LilaSari runs towards Lireo. Amarro asked her not to hurry, but she was too excited to see her daughter again. Ybrahim apologized to the widows of the slain soldiers, but told them that they had died as heroes of Sapiro. Ybrahim orders Mayca to make sure that the widows of their soldiers would not go hungry, for they would be responsible for them from then on. Alena appears to Ybrahim and takes him with her. Pirena asked Luna again if she would not come with her, but Luna said she wanted to know more about their father in her own way. They embraced and Luna left. Pirena then saw LilaSari and Amarro. In the Council Room, Cassiopea tells Danaya that it was surely a trap from Etheria. Danaya said she already knew it, and how the talks will go. She said they had no choice, but she will make sure that Lireo, Sapiro and Adamya would not be disadvantaged. Paopao listens outside the room. Danaya said Cassiopea and Imaw can go to see Emre. Cassiopea leaves Imaw with them, thinking that he would be more needed there. LilaSari told Pirena that they were no longer enemies. Amarro said they have defected from Avria. Pirena asked for proof. LilaSari said she had already escaped from Avria's power, and remembers her past. She said she only wanted to be with Deshna again. Pirena tells her that Luna is now with Hagorn, who had gone over to Avria. LilaSari asked where Deshna is. Pirena said she would only tell them if they tell her everything they know about Avria, her weaknesses and strengths. In Etheria, Hagorn said he could already feel the arrival of the ones they were waiting for. Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim appeared, with their retinue. Avria greeted them, saying she was glad to see them again. Trivia *The 'highest god' Emre spoke of in the post-episode teaser for next week refers to the Abrahamic God, not Haliya. References